The Risen 1: Healing
by Contrary To Popular Belief 3
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the victory over Gaea. Only one enemy remains stirring. As this mysterious enemy rises, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter wait in uneasy peace as a shadow falls across Olympus. Only fourteen can defeat this darkness- but at what cost? (Awful summary,R&R! We will give you cookies! Flames will be used to roast our marshmallows!)
1. Prolouge

(This is a collaboration between my friend who does not have an account and me. We are incredibly sorry for the annoying shortness and awfulness of this prolouge.)

Prologue

The last flame dies.

Years afterwards. This is how our beautiful uprising has come to an end.

Seven demigods. Seven to take us down, against an army of thousands.

But this is not over-_yet._

The next Great Prophecy has come. This time it will be fourteen demigods.

Twice seven. Twice the power, twice the humiliation.

Twice the challenge.

I begin the countdown.

It has been twenty three years since the Doors closed, locking them out of Tartarus himself forever. Twenty one since the blood of Olympus was spilled, waking Gaea from her slumber. Twenty since the defeat.

Twenty since they won.

My name was never mentioned in the gloat over victory. Not that I mind. I prefer to stir deep in my pit, waiting for the next honor. They leave me be, knowing Tartarus cannot yield the monsters that live inside him.

Screams of the tortured souls above do not satisfy me. The agony of those in the folds of cloth do not appease me.

Vengeance has come. The seven will not survive the first wave.

The fourteen are left to me.

(So sorry, it's awful. This is my- and our- first story, so constructive criticism only. Please review, it would mean a LOT to us.

Chapters will be probably once a week, but don't be surprised if it's longer.

We- well I- am awful at this, so don't be surprised if the prolouge is where the summary is supposed to be.)


	2. Authors ' Note

Come on guys! I know this is my first story and it may be bad, but I would like some feedback. I've got 35 views, and I do know its not just me and my friends looking at it.

Max: (the friend that I'm working with) Silver has a nasty habit to discontinue stories she's not completely confident in. Just a warning.

Me: Wait, which story are you talking about? There was the NanoWrimo one, that Warriors/Hunger Games crossover, the...(continues listing)

Max: So anyway, we didn't want to do this because Silver thinks it's mean .

Me: Or that really short Hunger Games/PJO...

Max: -.- So, we will not post the next chapter until we get 3 reviews. That's not impossible, right?

Me: (Breaking off from listing) Burdflight doesn't count. He's a real life friend of ours who I sent the link because I was sick of no reviews.

Max: We don't care if we don't post it anyways. More time to plan.

Me: I never thought I'd hear you say that.

Max: Me neither. I think I'm suffering from Minecraft withdrawal.

Me: TYPE UP THE STUPID PAPER! ITS LIKE A MONTH OVERDUE!

Max:Geez, chill.

Me: Sor-ree.

Max: So anyways, three reviews! Please? We'll take down this chapter soon!

Me: And the other HG/Warriors, the one on the cat called Redflame...


	3. Chapter 3: Max's POV

MAX

I never believed in bad luck, but now it seems like it is all I have.

I was just having a nice breakfast at iHop by myself on a Saturday morning wearing my favorite jeans and polo-shirt when a barbaric creature sliced my pancake in half. I would had said thanks and continued eating if it hadn't also sliced the plate and the table. Even worse he cut the maple syrup!

Really, who does that?!

So I looked him in the eye, mainly because he had one eye in the center of his forehead. He was triple my size and had bushy hair like he was Benjamin Franklin's assistant holding a bronze sword instead of a kite with a key attached. He had dark skin with several scars. It-He- grunted. I could smell its breath the _wonderful _scent of rotten eggs. So I obviously did the most logical thing anybody would do in that situation - I ran for my life.

It took a minute getting past a line of several people but the creature just watched me struggle blankly. After I got out of that a waiter yelled after me, "You didn't pay the bill!"

I wonder if they even see that huge barbaric person standing blankly where my table should be, but once I left he came back to life. _This has _got _to be a dream._ He roared and smashed down a window where it allowed the customers to see outside along with some of the wall and ran after me. _Definitely a dream._ I had a feeling I was up for a long run, but obviously, there wasn't enough time to stretch.

I felt weak as my legs carried me over across the street. I didn't get to finish breakfast so I was probably going to die. But adrenaline pumped through me with renewed strength. I sprint over to a house stacked up with a trash can only a few feet tall leaning against a wall of a short building. I knew I can make the jump onto the house so I used just about all my strength. I leaped, my heart pounding in my chest, and the unbelievable happened.

I tripped.

I tried to get back up on my legs and off the ground, but I was no longer on the ground. I was in the air. The creature tossed me into the air. As I fly, I have time to think. The creature seemed familiar…. Maybe I saw it in a book or something…But that's impossible!

But of course swords that cut tables like butter is also impossible.

The memory returned soon enough. It has to be a Cyclops. _Okay what do I know about Cyclops_? One eye and immune to fire, I remembered. _Good information_. Now I know not to throw a match at it while I'm dying.

_THUMP!_ Was the sound of me falling onto a rooftop in a full-fledged belly flop. My chest seared with pain. But I ran. I had to get a way to escape.

I looked down to see how far away I was from the Cyclops. Bad idea. The world started spinning around me, faster and faster, until I can barely hold on. But even worse, the Cyclops was clawing his self slowly up the building behind me. I should be okay only if I can get to another rooftop. I examined the surrounding rooftops, each a risk to jump. I wasn't really willing to take any, but eventually I chose the building to the right. To me it was as big as the MGM Hotel.

I jumped onto the rooftop, knees buckling in relief as I land safely. I looked wildly around, but once again the Cyclops was gaining on me. _Geez, has that dude got wings? _I looked around once again. Below me were a few rooftops I could jump to. I spotted a sky train about half a mile away, and hope soared in my chest. If I could get there I could leave the Cyclops in the dust.

I began to run but I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked behind me the Cyclops was right there picking me up with just his pinky, showing off his strength. He threw me to the side with no weapon. Just kidding. As I lay on the ground, he pulled out a giant bronze sword about six feet long. My heart sinking, I knew it was time.

I stopped running and turned to fight. He thrust the sword at my legs my legs and I immediately felt the pain searing in my lower body like poison ivy except not itchy just painful. I fell to the ground, retching with pain. The Cyclops swung again only for me to roll over and dodge it and for his sword to get stuck in the side of the building. I knew this was my time to attack. I grabbed a rock lying in the gutter and climbed on to his back.

_Stupid? Definitely._

I jabbed the rock into his eye and jumped out of range. He roared in pain,walked backwards, and fell to the ground. I grabbed the sword out of his hand that was now loose enough for me to pull out. I quickly stabbed him in the stomach before he could react and he exploded in a million golden particles. _That _confused me.

Then I heard a thunderous voice behind me. "THERE IT IS THAT DEMIGOD KILL HIM!"

I think you can guess that that also confused me. I looked behind me and managed to pinpoint the voice, which belongs to yet another Cyclops, perched on a rooftop next to a casino ten buildings away. I saw tiny figures that no doubt was a Cyclops (What did I tell you about bad luck?) Now that I knew their amazing speed and strength I was more than aware that I was not prepared for another fight. So I did again the most logical thing to do-run of course. But, being me, I forgot something very important.

I am on a building and am now falling to my death.

**First chapter is finally up! Sorry it took us so long. My life is just insane with basketball, play, soccer, and such, but the soccer season is over, so the next chapter should be up pretty soon. I could have edited and posted Max's chapter earlier, but like I said, busy.**

**So! How did you like it? I'm new at this, so sorry if it's all one paragraph or something. **

**Not really much a cliffie, is it? Max is obviously Max's OC, so if you think we'd kill him off in the first chapter...You have issues.**

**PLEEEEAAASEEE REVIEW! If you don't we will make Mrs. O'Leary come and get you.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own PJO or HoO, even though we are working on Percy.**

**Percy: (Is tied up in Silver's basement) SAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE PEOOOOOPPPPPPLLLEEEEEE ARRRRREEEEE CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Max: We know! Give us the rights!**

**Percy: NO.**

**Silver: -.-**

**~ Max and Silver (Fly away on a Nightmare HINT HINT)**


End file.
